


the twenty-seven in your hand and mine

by magisterequitum



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After, when her legs and lower muscles ache in the best way, Sahara turns her head to look at him on the opposite pillow. A sudden thought returns to her. "You know," she says, "Couples engage in activities outside the bedroom."</p><p>(or five times they engaged in sex outside of their bedroom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the twenty-seven in your hand and mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts), [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts).



> Written for the porn battle prompts of: 'office, event, business, marble, outside'. 
> 
> And for Grace and Emma who encouraged this and deserve nice things.

Sometimes Sahara wakes with herself spread out on her stomach, halfway on the bed and halfway over the warm skin of Kaleb. There's plenty of room in the bed, but she likes touching him and him her. This morning, she opens her eyes to find that she's shifted so she's on his back. 

He's warm muscles beneath her, still asleep, languid from fatigue. The bond is quiet, a testament to how tired he'd been. 

She likes him in the rare moments like this when she can take care of him. She moves her body further over him, and digs her palms into his shoulders, thumbs pressing into the nape of his neck. 

Kaleb makes a semi-awake noise, his mind shaking itself into consciousness where he's twined with her. _Sahara_ sharp and rasping over her. 

Bending to kiss his bare skin, she laughs when he rolls suddenly, reversing them so he's over her, brilliant cardinal eyes greeting her. 

After, when her legs and lower muscles ache in the best way, Sahara turns her head to look at him on the opposite pillow. A sudden thought returns to her. "You know," she says, "Couples engage in activities outside the bedroom."

He's silent, but one eye slits open and black and gold twists in query. 

 

 

[1]

 

There's something about watching Kaleb clothe himself in his customary suit that makes Sahara grow warm in desire. It's not the want to undo him, to take that suit off piece by piece; though certainly that's exciting at times too. It's just the fact that his shoulders fill out the precisely tailored fabric perfectly. 

As it is, when he murmurs, "Here." and nudges her nutrient laden water towards her, she ignores it in favor of crowding into him and stretching up on her toes for his mouth. 

He bends to her, hand curving around her neck and jaw, lips responding to her own. His covered legs press into her bare ones under his shirt she's stolen. "You are distracting," he says, but his eyes already bleed towards that midnight color that reveals everything. 

Sahara tucks her hands past his jacket, climbing up to undo the top button and sneak past to skin. "I'll drink it later." 

His hands settle on her waist, fingers pressing into the small of her back. He ducks to kiss her again. Tongue sweeping into her mouth and over her teeth. 

She arches against him more and sends a picture to him telepathically. An idea she wants. 

He bites her lip for that and the bond strums taught between them. He acts though. Lifts her by her waist and walks her to the island, setting her down and never releasing her. _Here?_ he asks. 

The marble's cold under her thighs and backs of her legs. Expertly picked out in replication of what she'd dreamed of once when younger. And now she leans backwards, pulling him with her, her legs crossing over his hips behind his back. 

"Here," she sighs. Watches from heavy lidded eyes as he undoes his pants and pushes her shirt up to underneath her breasts. 

Kaleb's slow as he pushes into her, rolling her clit with a finger between them. 

He loves her gently and they only crack a small corner of the marble with his Tk. 

 

 

[2]

 

Kaleb's Moscow office has a stunning view of the square beyond the glass windows that dominate one whole wall. It's impressive, the view at the people walking below, all three races mingling in some form. 

When he has meetings that require him to be away from the home, or when she's done with a dance lesson or language class that she's recently taken back up, she joins him. There's space for her to sit comfortably on the couch and read. Or review things for the responsibilities they now have. 

She's startled from her people watching when he cups a hand around the nape of her neck and bends to kiss where her hair's parted to the side. Warm dry lips on her skin. 

There's an irritation that prickles from his mind to hers. 

"Bad meeting?" she asks, turning around so she can see him fully instead of in just the glass's reflection. He's wearing a blue tie today that makes him all the more handsome. 

His mouth curls upward in what she knows is annoyance, but he kisses her again. Mouth hard and insistent, thumb pressing in the hollow of her throat. _Irritant people_. 

Sahara wonders if it's business or related to things on the other side of the world from them. The Net rests precariously on the precipice of something new or complete ruin. It is a fine balance that is taxing on the least busy days. 

"I want you," he says to her stomach through her dress as he shifts to his knees. 

Her breath catches and the window's glass is cool under the palm she smacks against. "People can see." 

"They can't see in." Kaleb's eyes catch hers, tugging her dress up and handing the bunch of fabric to her to hold. 

The glass is cool in contrast to his warm hand that lifts a leg over his shoulder so he can get all the closer to her. It's a wonderful contemplation of the senses. 

She closes her eyes and cants her hips to his tongue and fingers, and the people outside go about their day. 

 

 

[3]

 

The little aerie remains open to Sahara when she wants to use it while visiting Faith. The home in Russia will always be theirs, but here she can have a place when she spends time with her cousin. Faith and Vaughn have never repurposed it to someone else. 

So it is that Sahara entreats Kaleb to join her in it one night. 

"We could easily go home," he says while casting a look around the little space, assessing the darkness and anything that might be lurking in the unfamiliar. 

She smiles and leans down to kiss his chest. Her knees straddle his waist, her hands sliding up the expanse of exposed skin. "That's not the point." 

He cants his head to the side, dark eyes blinking and then refocusing. "I see." Tone cold to anyone who isn't her. The iciest of control. 

She's gotten better at this, stronger in her muscles, and so it's easier for her to reach down where his cock is hard and position herself to sink down onto him. She's fuller when she rides him. His hands on her hips help her, guiding her to match in rhythm. 

_I like this._ he whispers to her mind while he pinches her nipple with a small exertion of Tk.

Sahara clenches her muscles around him, pleased in her victory. She will have to remember to tell Vaughn he's been most instructional, whether he'd wanted to be or not, the next time she sees him. 

 

 

[4] 

 

Political events are tedious for the both of them. 

She gets the point of them, knows that they're needed, but sometimes it's chafing and too much to be in the public this way. To have so many people that all think of themselves as the most important is annoying in a way she cannot define. She knows it to be an annoyance and bother to Kaleb as well. 

But she has him wrapped around her always, a soothing presence blanketing over her mind, as she is to him. 

When Sahara pulls him away and into an empty room, the bond shivers as she reaches for his belt. "I want you," she says and repeats words he'd used to her months ago. 

He leans against the wall, fingers sifting through her unbound hair, and cannot suppress the jerk of his hips when she gets past his pants to fist him in one small hand. 

There's the sound of the door locking; so very useful his abilities at times. He'll ensure that no one interrupts them, and he's not the one who is every loud, to her annoyance and frustration at times. 

She doesn't think of that though. Just encircles her wrist around his cock and takes him into her mouth, tongue flicking out. 

"Sahara," her name, so low and wrecked. 

They don't stay for long after. 

 

 

[5]

 

"It's much colder now." 

"I can keep us warm," Kaleb says and tugs her closer by his hand in hers. 

They're near the rocks where they'd climbed, and being in the wolf changeling's territory is a thrill. To be sneaking around exciting. His idea and Sahara's in agreement, not just because she's happy he prompted it; she shouldn't be so surprised as he's grown to be devious on his own. 

He encases them in a bubble of telekinetic energy, blocking out the cold. The ground's steady under her back as he presses them down till he's over her. 

She tangles her hands in his hair as he kisses her quick and sharp, biting her bottom lip before repeating the pinch of teeth on her chin and neck. Arches her back when he tugs on her shirt to remove it. 

They strip leisurely until they're both naked, her hands sliding down from his hair to roam over the muscles of his back. 

Kaleb noses over the top swell of her breast before dropping lower to lick her nipple. He cups her breast and sucks the tight furled nub into his mouth. 

"Please," Sahara whispers even though she's certain no one else is around. 

_No_ that warm voice in her mind and the bond twining around her. 

She bites her knuckle when he shifts down further, hands on her hips and raising her up so he can lick from the bottom of her folds till he dips inside to find the skin covering her clit. Her chests rises and falls as he slips his tongue into her. 

He makes her fall apart and then rises up the length of her body, pulling her hand from her mouth to kiss her. The salty taste of her on his tongue and lips. 

_Now._ she demands. She moves her arms so she can dig her fingernails into his back. 

_So impatient_ he responds, but he does as she wants, palming her hip so he can thrust into her while she's not even done with her orgasm. 

Encased in their own warmth and together, Sahara raises her hips to meet him and sighs, utterly content.


End file.
